Guilty Pleasure
by RequiemRedRose
Summary: You would have never thought you could become friends with one Kise Ryouta when Akashi asked you to tutor him. You would have never thought of you falling in love with him in the process. And you would have never thought he'd fall for you, too. KiseXReader
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **That Day We Met**

If you didn't value your friendship with Akashi Seijuro, then you would have packed up all your things now and left for home. Your feet were literally killing you. Your back was aching. Your head was pounding rhythmically as if someone was currently doing a tap dance on it. And despite all the homework that was left undone, you decided to cling to what you used to call as your iron will͛ and keep yourself on that position.

 _You're the only one who's capable for this_. Akashi's voice kept ringing in your mind repeatedly, reminding you of the inevitable that was about to happen. Seriously, why you though? You can handle Aomine no problem, but the other one? How do you even-

"(Last name) (first name), right?"

Speak of the—

Your eyes darted to the familiar (gorgeous) face in front of you and you couldn't help but gawk slightly at the way his lips curved up to a (gorgeous, gorgeous) smile. Closing your mouth the moment you realized that your jaw has already fallen much to your chagrin, you responded with your own (awkward) smile. "(First)," you blurted out, "Just (First) will do. Kise-san, right?"

He laughed casually. Why did he sound so musical? Damn it. Damn it. "Just Kise. You're the first person to ever address me like that."

"Oh, is—is that so?" You turned away from him before you could make an even bigger fool of yourself.

Your cheeks and ears were already heating up for Pete's sake. Kise Ryouta, the blond model the girls have all been talking about, the guy who effortlessly got into the first string of their school͛s prestigious basketball team, and the boy who was now standing beside you in flesh. No, no, she didn't have a huge crush on the blond hottie. Not at all. He was just another of those pretty boys who broke hearts and trampling on them mercilessly afterwards, right?

 _Not my type. Not my type. Not my type._

"So, Aominecchi told me he couldn't come because-"͞

"What!" You said alarmingly. It was just going to be you and Kise. This is bad. You couldn't do this. You needed Aomine here, NOW. "Did he say why?"

Kise scratched his head and shrugged. "Something about you being lenient and that you'd just send him the stuff he needs to study."

That jerk. You were going to make sure Aomine suffer the most painful death the next time you saw him; he won't be able to play basketball anymore. "He'll hear from Seijuro-kun or Satsuki-chan, I swear." You took in a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, okay. So, in which subjects do you need help in?"

Akashi had told you about the upcoming finals and the district game the team had next week. Being part of varsity team required the players to have at least passing scores, and apparently, both Kise and Aomine were having it tough at the moment. You've heard from Akashi that Kise used to pass all his subjects prior to his membership in the team, but clearly, that wasn't the case anymore.

"Just Math, Statistics, Japanese literature, History, Biology, Health."

But wasn't that everything except English? You risked a glance towards Kise who had already sat down in front of you and instantly regretted it because you felt your heart make a quantum leap towards the next dimension. Swallowing with great difficulty, you mentally berated yourself for even looking at him, especially his eyelashes. Damn, were those even legit? You barely had any.

"I see. Okay, so maybe we could start on History and Math since that͛s already next week, right? And then."

 _Stop staring at his pretty hands. Stop trying to imagine how he would sound while singing._

"Uhh…(First)-chan?"

You took out your first notebook and flipped towards the page entitled 'First aid.'

 _Stop imagining how you would run your fingers across his hair. Stop thinking about his golden irises._

"Excuse me, (First)-chan."

 _Stop trying to—I wonder how he looks like while playing basketball. Or while posing for a shoot. Or—or! What does he look like when he's shirtless? NO, NO, NO. KEEP IT TOGETHER, (First)! I want to hear him call my name. Just call my name or something._

"(First)-chan! Your nose is bleeding!"

The sharp call punctured your already chaotic sphere of thoughts and your head snapped back to face him, eyes wide in surprise. Did he just tell you that your nose was bleeding? You watched as Kise took his handkerchief out and pressed it gently under your nose. You held the hanky in place, face now burning furiously as he stood up to walk to your side and help you stand.

"I've been trying to tell you," he told you, voice almost sounding like he was chiding you, "Are you running a fever or something? I'll take you to the clinic."

 _He's touching me, oh my gosh_. You shook your head. "I'm fine, Kise-kun. I think I͛m just tired of practice," you lied and let out a rather uneasy laugh. I'm so sorry for your handkerchief. I'll just—ehrm, let me go to the CR and clean this. My notes, you should-"

"Are you for real?" he gave you the look that clearly told you that he was already questioning your sanity, "What if your brain is bleeding or something? I͛m taking you to the clinic."

"Seriously, Kise-kun," you said in exasperation, "I'm okay. Just let me-"

You was cut off rudely when he hoisted you and carried you in his arms. _Ohh, this was too good to be tru_ e. You pushed back your lustful thoughts and whined, "Put me dooown. This so, so embarrassing. I can walk, okay? I didn't sprain my freakin' ankle. I CAN WALK."

"You can thank me later," he sang, his grin widening a notch, "In the meantime, maybe you can call Akashicchi and tell him that we͛ll just have to do the tutoring session tomorrow. And then he'll let me play today."

You stopped struggling and grumbled, "So now you're happy my nose bled. You're worse than Daiki-kun in escaping responsibilities."

He gave you a sheepish smile. "Hey now, don't get mad. I'll let you watch me play later, sound good?"

"No." _Yes, yes way._

You watched in amusement as his face crumbled down to a childish pout. "That's so mean."

Embarrassing yourself in front of Kise was definitely not what you hoped for to happen today, but well, you got more than you asked for, right? That's right. Tomorrow was going to be another day to look forward to.

You made a mental note to thank Akashi later.

 **A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic! Hope everyone enjoyed this. Poured my heart into this. Please leave a review while you're at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day You Left**

He didn't know where he went wrong this time, but all he knew that the frustration that was building up inside him made him want to just pull his hair out and scream bloody murder. Kise Ryouta watched you hastily search for the keys inside your bag as you muttered angrily under your breath.

When you finally found what you were looking for, you pulled the key out and inserted it in the doorknob with shaking hand and began to groan loudly when the door wouldn't budge. Losing it completely, you pounded on the door with your little fists and screeched, "Fuck you. Open up!"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Kise tried, "If you calm down, maybe it'd open."

He was rewarded with the fiercest glare he had ever seen from you. "What even are you still doing here?" youspat, before trying to open the door one more time, and to your(and his) relief, it finally budged.

The blond model merely raised both eyebrows and stared at you as if you had suddenly grown two heads. "This is my house, (First name)cchi."

His girlfriend ignored him and stormed into the house.

How was he supposed to react anyway? He didn't even know what you were being mad about all these petty things. Sure, you had always fought about this issue before, but you had never acted this immature about it before. The tiny veil of patience he had reserved for you was running out.

Without thinking further, he walked in front of you and placed both hands on your shoulders in a futile attempt to calm you down. "Talk to me, (First)cchi." Damn, you wouldn't even look at him. "Look at me."

He didn't see it coming. Before he had any time to react, your fist came in contact with his cheekbone, sending him staggering a bit as he tried to regain his balance back. You roughly walked past him and sat on the chair. You wordlessly took out one of her big textbooks, slammed it on the table and started flipping the pages.

Oh, so now you was giving him the silent treatment.

"Stop being such a child."

"Child?" you asked, the edge in her voice unmistakeable, "Seriously, I'm being the child here? Is that what I heard you say, Ryouta-chan?"

"Yeah, because that was so not like you! You gave them a reason to talk. Weren't you the one who told me to keep it low because you didn't want us to be made public?"

You gritted her teeth. Averting your gaze away and back to the book you were holding, you said quietly, "I didn't want us to go public because I wanted privacy."

He shook his head and grabbed the book. Closing it with more force than intended, Kise sighed with exasperation, "That's not my point. Why did you have to talk to my co-workers like that? You're the calmest person I know, and yet you bitched a while ago like there's no fucking tomorrow."

"I bitched? What about those bitches you called co-workers?" you yelled, temper rising back. Kise swore that if this was a cartoon show, he'd literally see steam pouring out of your ears now. "I told you not to take that swimming advertisement several times before. Look, do you even know how to swim—"

He cut you off impatiently. "So this is about my safety now, huh?"

"Damn right it is," you bit back, "Don't you come bawling to me when those silly bitches dig all their claws on your back or if you accidentally drown when they excessively drool on you or—"

"I thought you trusted me on this," Kise hissed, "We talked about this before, right? You knew the things I have to do in my job and you promised to stay out of it! Why are you acting like a territorial—"

"This is different in case you haven't notice." You stood up and stared at him, your eyes flaring wildly as though you were about to pounce on him any moment now. "You and those girls," you made an exaggerated effort to run your hand forcefully across his torso, "Half-naked. With their asses. Barely covered. Do you get it? Or do I have to draw a fucking picture?"

You didn't notice that you were already gripping him with the collars of his shirt, and he didn't notice the tears that were already falling from your eyes until you looked straight into his. The silence lingered in the air and neither was willing to pull away; neither willing to back down and look away.

"(First)cchi," he finally spoke in a low tone, and you watched as his sharp golden irises slowly soften as you finally released him.

"I—" Your voice broke. "Maybe, this isn't going to work."

His eyes widened considerably before blinking in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"We're not compatible," she admitted glumly, "Maybe, we should stop this, _Kise-kun_."

Kise-kun. KISE-KUN. Now you've done it. You wanted to leave after all you've been through to fight for this relationship? You, who kept blabbering about never giving up despite anything, spouting too-good-to-be-true possibilities and never letting him go no matter how things get difficult?

Hypocrite.

Hypocrite.

HYPOCRITE.

"Fine, leave then," he spat, every syllable laced with venom and bitterness, "You were tying me down anyways."

Kise knew he hit youin a low blow and looked away before he could see the horror and seething pain that reflected from your widened eyes. Before he could see you slowly break down into shards he couldn't mend because of him.

Closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose in order to quell the upcoming headache, he listened to the light footsteps that followed. The heavy books being placed back in her bag. The high squeak of the opening door. The gentle closing.

He didn't hear another word from you.

But he swore he heard his own self shatter along with you.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. Here's chapter 2! This fanfiction is going to be a series of one-shots showcasing reader-chan's relationship with Kise and the rest of the KnB crew, so I hope you guys won't mind the jumping of one scenes to another. See you! Please review as you go out! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
